A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) comprises a display panel formed by cell-assembling the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The display panel comprises a display side and a non-display side opposite to the display side. The TFT-LCD further comprises a backlight unit (BLU) provided at the non-display side of the display panel for providing a light source.
If a quality problem is spotted in some part of the backlight unit in the detection process of the TFT-LCD, for example, a single LED does not operate to light, and then it is required to dismantle the display panel and the backlight unit apart from each other so as to replace the LED that does not light.
Since the display panel and the backlight unit are commonly secured to each other by a double-sided adhesive provided therebetween, it is very difficult to dismantle the display panel and the backlight unit apart, thus unfavorable to the replacement of the components in question.